Hancock The Nurse
by Sledheadronald
Summary: Luffy is seriously hurt, and Hancock is willing to do anything to make him feel better.


**Read and Review! It's much appreciated!**

Nurse Hancock

"What happened to him?"

"He doesn't look so well."

"Wait. What is that?"

"AHHHH! HE'S BLEEDING!"

"Quickly! Get some help!"

A huge commotion was going down near the far side of Amazon Lily. Luffy, who was training for his two year pass, somehow ended up on Amazon Lily. He was brused, cuts and scrapes throughout his body. The females had already carried Luffy to the nearest infirmary. Everyone started to worry about Luffy's condition, which seemed to get worst. One of the nurses instructed everyone to stay calm. As the doctors prepared to treat him, the females became worried.

Margaret, who was the one who found Luffy in this state, was bombarded with questions. Mostly, "How did he get here?" Trying to calm everyone down, Margaret answered, "I heard a crash near the forest. I went to see what was going on, and there I saw him. He was in pretty bad shape. His clothes were soaked and he was on some sort of makeshift boat. Then-"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

A sudden, frantic scream rang throughout the whole island. At a blinding speed, a tall woman suddenly appeared in front of the infirmary. It was none other than Pirate Empress Boa Hancock. She heard the news about Luffy and immediately went towards him. Tears started to form in her eyes as she saw what happened to her future husband. Just looking at Luffy's condition would've made Boa pass out.

"LUFFY! What happened to you?!" Hancock was now frantically shouting, unable to get rid of the sight on front of her. The fact that her husband is hurt is just too much to take in. "I'll kill whoever did this! WHO DID THIS?!" Everyone tried their best to calm the warlord down, but ended up either kicked in the face or scolded. Hancock was on an absolute frenzy! "I can't see him like this! Here, let me-"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said the doctor. "We need total concentration to make sure that Luffy will be healed." Hancock was heartbroken. She just wanted to help out, even if it was a little bit. "When Luffy is at 100%, then you may see him."

"But-"

"If you want to see him, would you like the procedure take place in the palace?" Have the procedure take place in the palace? That's a great idea! At least she can still see Luffy, even if he was in bad condition. "If not, then I understand. The procedure will-" Hancock pinned the doctor down and looked her straight in the eyes. That was all that the doctor needed to know that Luffy would have to be taken to the palace of his procedure. "Nurses, put Luffy on the stretcher. We're taking him to the palace!"

 _Hours Later..._

Hancock became more worried by the minute. The doctor wasn't finished yet, and it made Hancock think that Luffy was going to die...even though it's just a minor injury. Suddenly, the door opened and out came the doctor. Hancock immediately went up to her, a worried look in her eyes. "Is Luffy alright?" The doctor had a smile on her face. "Don't worry! Luffy is fine! His condition is stabilized and he's all bandaged up." Hancock was relieved. Luffy was fine. She can finally see him again. This made Hancock smile. She had a perfect idea. One that would get her closer to Luffy. "May I ask you where the nurses outfits are?"

The doctor was confused, but she didn't want to disobey orders. So, she showed Hancock to where the uniforms are. They were back at the infirmary. "All of the uniforms are here. Why do you ask?" Hancock had a great big smile on her face. That was all she needed to know. "I was wondering...if I could borrow one of the uniforms for a while?" The doctor didn't really know what to say at that. "For...?"

"Would you mind if I was a nurse for a bit?"

 _Minutes Later..._

Luffy was sitting in bed, all bandaged up and bruised. He regained all feeling throughout his body, but he was still pretty sore. What did he do? He just wanted some meat. Maybe he shouldn't have attacked that gigantic lion after all. Just then, the door opened, revealing Hancock in a nurse outfit, the top zipped down half way to reveal cleavage. "Oi! It's you Hancock! Where were you earlier? Why are you wearing that outfit for?" Luffy was curious of why Hancock was here, but at least he got to see her. Hancock starterd to explain. "The doctor told me that I could help treat you so you'd feel better. So as of right now, I'm your personal nurse! Anything that you need, Luffy~?" A personal nurse? Luffy could get used to this...

"Here! Let me fluff your pillow!" Hancock rushes over to Luffy and began to fluff his pillow, much to Luffy's delight. "Anything else you want me to do?" Luffy thought about anything else that he needed, then decided that he was cold. "Well," Luffy began. "I'm a little cold-" At a blinding speed, Hancock left the room, only to come back with two piles of blankets, wrapping Luffy in them like a burrito. Hancock also made some tea as well.

"Ah! Phank you, Hancock! I awpercheate it!" Those blankets were wrapped around Luffy's head, making it hard to breathe, let alone talk. Hancock noticed and unwrapped the blankets. She might've overdone it a little bit, but Luffy didn't mind one bit. Pulling out a thermometer, Hancock checked Luffy's temperature. "Good! Your temperature is fine!" Hancock also had food available, not as big as Luffy usually eats because of his condition. But, food was food, and Luffy ate it all as Hancock watched romantically.

For the rest of the day, Hancock helped Luffy feel better. She did all that he could to help him out. Hancock told him that she was going to make some soup and she would be right back. As Hancock left the room, Luffy still kept thinking about her. The way that she wore that nurse outfit made him blush. He never realized it before, but Hancock was absolutely stunning. Before he could think of anything else, Hancock came back with the soup in her hands, which were covered with mittens to carry the hot soup. "Luffy, I have the soup for you!" Much to Luffy's delight, Hancock started to feed him the soup. "So, how I am I doing as your nurse?"

"You're doing great!" Luffy said. This made Hancock smile. Then, she did something that made Luffy surprised: she got on top of him and fed the soup. Luffy blushed, but he also noticed that Hancock was on top of his dick. This caused a low growl from Luffy. Hancock took noticed of this and smirked. She also noticed that Luffy suffered a nosebleed. "Oh my god!" yelled Hancock. "Your nose is bleeding! Here, I'll get a tissue!"

As Hancock went to get a tissue, Luffy couldn't believe what just happened. He got a nosebleed! That was new to him, yet he somewhat liked it. Luffy started to speak to Hancock. "Hey, can I-" Frozen. Luffy was frozen right in his tracks at the sight: Hancock was bent over getting tissues from the first aid kit, revealing a thong and her firm ass. This only made Luffy's nosebleed even worst. He was straight up red as a tomato now. When Hancock saw the bloody mess that is Luffy, she quickly cleaned him up with the tissues. Unfortunately, Luffy got a good view of her breasts, and nearly spurted out some more blood. Hancock was no worried sick. "What happened to you?!"

Luffy suddenly grabbed Hancock towards him, causing her to blush. "Thanks a lot, Hancock. I'm feeling a lot better now then I was before. But, thanks to you, I've now gotten the 'All Pent Up Disease'." Hancock panicked. The All Pent Up Disease?! It must be serious! It was bad enough that Luffy was already injured, but a disease?! She never expected him to get a disease! Before she could respond, Luffy whispered something that made Hancock blush ten times over. "It's also known as the 'I Wanna Fuck You Disease'."

 _BANG!_

Hancock fell backwards, almost off the bed. She felt like a bullet went out of a gun: a bullet of lust that went right pass her heart. It was beating rapidly as she regained her composure. When she looked down and saw the noticeable boner on Luffy, she knew that he wasn't kidding. Luffy was in the process of taking off his shorts, revealing his 8 1/2 inch manhood. "Come over here and suck on it, Hancock." Those words sent lust all throughout Hancock's body. This was her big chance! Besides, she did say that she wanted to "treat" Luffy. So, Hancock neared towards him and started to lick his cock, causing Luffy to moan in approval.

"Oh...ah...ah...H-Hancock...you-AHHHH!" Luffy couldn't make words form as Hancock began to take his cock in whole. Moans cane out of Luffy as he gets a special type of treatment. Luffy was on the verge of cuming until Hancock pulled away. "Why did you stop?!" Hancock saw how upset Luffy was and playfully grips on his cock and started to lift up her uniform. She turns around, shaking her ass against Luffy as she continued to suck his cock. Luffy returned the favor by licking her pussy. "Mmmmm...sweet. Just like sugar..." said Luffy as he continued to eat out Hancock.

"I'm glad you liked it-AH!" Hancock yelled as Luffy entered his fingers into her, causing her to moan uncontrollably. This pleasure was just too much for her to take. She deep throated Luffy's dick, making him moan out in ecstasy. Then, Luffy thought of a brilliant idea. He made a fist, lined it up, and jabbed it straight into Hancock, causing a blood-curling yell from her. "AHHHHHH! LUFFY!" Her moans were getting louder and louder. Luffy kept fisting her until Hancock finally came all over Luffy, soaking him with her juice.

"Woah! That's a bit too much, Hancock!" shouted Luffy. Now Hancock was embarrassed that she squirted. "But still, it tastes sweet. How about taking my shot?" Embarrassment turned into happiness as Hancock happily positioned herself on hands and knees. Lining up his cock with Hancock's glistening pussy, Luffy entered inside of her. The moment he entered, he grabbed Hancock's hips, and began to fuck her crazy. Absolute moans of pleasure ringed out from Hancock as she was getting drilled from behind,

"MMMMMMM! Luffy! I want more! I want more of your shot! Give it to me!" Hancock pleaded. This felt too good! Getting slam fucked from behind is just too much to take in. After awhile, Luffy was on bottom and Hancock was on top. This time, Hancock directed her asshole over Luffy's dick and impaled herself on it. Hancock couldn't be anymore satisfied. "UGHHHHH! It's in my ass! It feels so fucking good! AHHHHH!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're gonna love this!" Luffy said. He started to thrust his hips up towards Hancock, their skin colliding against each other. "YAHOOO! Hancock! This is awesome! Don't you agree?!" Hancock nodded, moving her hips to match Luffy's pace. Hancock felt Luffy's dick throb, signaling that he was close. Luffy pulled out and laid Hancock on her back. He positioned himself again and rammed back in her. Hancock unzipped more of her uniform, letting her breasts spill out. Luffy took advantage and started to slurp on them. He felt Hancock press down on him, and she began to cum.

"NNNNGH! Luffy! I'm cuming!" Hancock started to spray her juices all over Luffy's dick. Luffy kept going, pounding Hancock like there was no tomorrow whatsoever. Finally, Luffy was on the verge of cumming. He pulled out, instructing Hancock to suck him off. Hancock took it another step further, deep throating Luffy. "HANCOCK!" shouted Luffy. "I can't hold it anymore. Don't pull away! I'M GONNA CUM!" Luffy began to cum at the back of Hancock's throat, causing her to swallow it all. She was able not to choke, until she couldn't swallow anymore.

"GAHHHH! ACK!" Hancock had to pull away from Luffy, cum still going down her throat. She laid back down in bed, cum covered face first. Luffy was laughing at all of this. "Shishishishi...I feel a lot better now! Seemed like you had the 'All Pent Up Disease' as well!" Hancock knew that Luffy was right. She was just as horny as Luffy was. "Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat! Thanks Hancock!"

"Anything to make you feel better, Luffy!" Hancock said, a great big smile on her face. Yeah, she cured Luffy alright.


End file.
